El universo en una mirada
by lizzy1612
Summary: Se dice que L es un detective muy listo, inclusive puede considerarse el mejor del mundo, pero aun siendo tan listo como dicen, acaba cometiendo un grave error.
1. Chapter 1

EL UNIVERSO EN UNA MIRADA (death note Fanfic)

Se dice que L es un detective muy listo, inclusive puede considerarse el mejor del mundo, pero aun siendo tan listo como dicen, acaba cometiendo un grave error.

Pierde la cordura por aquel ser que le roba el corazón, sin saberlo estaría uniendo su vida con la de un ser que desconoce por completo, se trata del guardian de las puertas del infierno, un ser considerado como el más poderoso en el universo, esto le llevaría a compartir su terrible destino, o acaso hay forma de salvarles?...

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el universo era considerado como uno en su totalidad, cuando existía completa paz entre todos los seres, existían los "yainikens" estas criaturas eran las encargadas de mantener el equilibrio del mismo. Ellos eran criaturas sumamente pacificas, sin embargo, poseían un asombroso poder que supera y por mucho al de otros seres, cada uno poseía un atributo (oscuridad o luz).Ellos tenían una criatura interior, era así como eran al nacer, es decir nacían como bestias y en unos días después del nacimiento volvían a su forma humana(no eran humanos pero su anatomía era casi idéntica a la de un humano), además sus diferencias era su pálida piel, tenía unas marcas negras en los ojos, después podían realizar su tercera forma, la cual un ser de energía (esta era la forma más poderosa de ellos).

Cuando el universo se encontraba en lo mejor de su esplendor, nació la criatura mas temible, Zant era su nombre, el era una criatura despreciable, había sido enseñado para odiar a los yainikens, ya que si estas criaturas no existieran, su especie podría gobernar a su antojo el universo. Los yainikens no tenían rival en cuanto a poder, su única debilidad era su alma pacifica y bondadosa, Zant sabía que si quería derrotar a los yainikens tendría que derrotarlos a todos en un solo movimiento…

El se hizo pasar por una persona de alma pura y conquisto de esta forma el corazón de una bella joven yainiken( ella era de luz), (a la cual consideraba como un ser horrible y repugnante),Zant creía que esta joven le abriría la puerta a Kalipzo (el planeta de los yainikens) y así fue, la bella joven tenia su corazón a merced de Zant y por lo tanto no dudaría en abrir tal puerta, ella estaba consiente de lo que Zant podía hacer una vez entrara en su planeta, pero le tenía demasiada confianza a su "Amado" como para negarle algo que sin dura ponía el peligro a toda su especie, ya que sus núcleos eran delicados por dentro, una explosión dentro del lugar podría acabar con todos.

Aquella joven esta comprometida con un joven llamado Ayagness (el era de oscuridad y su nombre significaba crepúsculo), el era considerado como el Yainiken mas poderoso de todos, además de que la amaba con todo su corazón. Al enterarse de lo sucedido Ayagness decidió hacer un hechizo especial en el cual ponía sus sentimientos a cambio de un signo extra (la luz), esto lo convertía en un ser aun mas poderoso, pero desgraciadamente inestable, por lo que no tendría mucho tiempo de vida.

Zant con la confianza de la tonta chica, hizo explotar todo Kalipzo (haciendo estallar el núcleo del planeta), y acabo así con todos los yainikens que lo habitaban, excepto uno, Ayagness.

Zant y Ayagness pelearon arduamente por determinar quien era el más poderoso, ambos terminaron por destruirse mutuamente, desde ese momento fue cuando el mal comenzó a existir en todos los rincones del universo. De los yainikens ya no se supo nada…Sin embargo, se dice, que con las ultimas energías Ayagness logro resucitar su mundo y a unos pocos yainikens, y para evitar que la historia se repitiera escondió de todo peligro a Kalipzo, juro que reencarnaría cada mil años para llevarse a las peores almas del universo a un lugar infernal.

Y en verdad aquello que se dijo, era verdadero. Cada mil años a partir de ese momento, entre los pocos Yainikens que quedaron, nacía aquel al que se le llamaba Ayagness un misterioso ser, que era considerado como el guardián de las puertas del infierno por los mismos, Esa criatura era más fuerte que todos los otros, poseía dos signos la luz y la oscuridad(como mencione anteriormente un Yainiken solo nacía únicamente con un signo, que podía ser cualquiera de los dos), desde pequeño, aquel ser era criado por los mejores maestros de todos los universos para aprender tácticas y habilidades, prácticamente esta sería su tarea durante toda su vida. Los yainikens consideraban a Ayagness como el más poderoso y la criatura mortal más fuerte, todos anhelaban aquel poder, sin embargo, aquellos que nacían con aquel "don", solo se maldecían puesto que esto consumiría toda su corta vida,(la vida promedio de un Yainiken era de 300 a 250 años humanos), a diferencia del Ayagness original, sus reencarnaciones si poseían los sentimientos que le fueron arrebatados a este. Sin embargo, dado que ellos nacían inestables, lograban vivir más años humanos que los que vivió este, pero el preció por más vida, era volver su corazón oscuro, por lo que cuando un Ayagness empezaba a oscurecer su corazón era asesinado por los mismos Yainikens para evitar la existencia de un segundo Zant, ya que aunque la oscuridad en si no era mala, pero al entrar al corazón de un Yainiken, volvía negativos y oscuros sus sentimientos, convirtiéndose en una criatura cruel y despiadada que destruiría todo el universo, si se dejaba florecer. Así que recolectaban todas las peores almas que podían, luego su inestabilidad se apoderaba se su cuerpo y este era consumido por la oscuridad pero, antes de que esto sucediera hacían un místico ritual Yainiken que los exoneraba de la toda la oscuridad y también les quitaba la vida, por lo que podía ser considerado por el Yainiken sucesor como una terrible maldición.

Se decía que no había forma de salvarse de aquel terrible destino, por lo que todas las reencarnaciones estaban destinadas a morir de esta forma. Ayagness era identificado al nacer después de cada mil años del nacimiento de uno anterior, afrontaba su destino, muriendo leal, y con honor.

Kalipzo, estaba dividido en Siete núcleos, uno por cada líder principal, que eran los Yainikens restantes y sus familias, los demás habitantes, eran las mejores personas de todos los habitantes de los diversos universos, cuando un de ellos desobedecía las ordenes, era desterrado de Kalipzo, y condenado a olvidar su pasado y vivir en el universo al que ellos consideraban ordinario (Kalipzo era como el paraíso mortal).

Los únicos que podían salir a su antojo de Kalipzo eran los yainikes, y los soldados Kalipzianos, ya que se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden en los otros mundo y fuera de este, especialmente Ayagness, que era quien pocas veces se hallaba aquí, puesto que después de recibir su duro entrenamiento, libraba grandes batallas, ya que a veces ocupaba un lugar en el ejercito Real, (Kalipzo tenía un ejercito, el cual mantenía alejados a las criaturas indeseables del mismo).

Podía considerase a Ayagness como un ser únicamente nacido para servir a su Planeta y al universo, por lo que ninguno había logrado encontrar su salvación, por el contrario todos habían muerto a muy temprana edad, entre los 15 y 20 años, dependiendo de que tan rápido de oscureciera su corazón. Ellos tenían que afrontar ese terrible destino…

Los yainikens mejoraban su raza con cada generación, puesto que se mezclaban con otras poderosas criaturas, en vez de perder poco a poco sus genes, estos absorbían los beneficios de los nuevos, creando Yainikens cada vez con menos debilidades y aun más poderosos que los originales.

En Kalipzo, habían pasado ya los mil años después de la muerte del último

Ayagness, se predecía el nacimiento ya de su futura reencarnación.

El séptimo núcleo, era un lugar muy hermoso, la naturaleza se veía intacta, sin embargo había muchos edificios sofisticados, los animales corrían libremente pacíficos y dóciles, había amplios pastizales verdes, las personas, todas eran amables, en medio de todo ese mundo se encontraba el palacio real, un edificio blanco, sofisticado y hermoso, ahí las personas vestían túnicas blancas, y otras que eran los guerreros, vestían la ropa tradicional Yainiken, que era una armadura con ornamentos Yainikens, todo se veía casi perfecto, había un orden impenetrable en aquel lugar, pareciese como si todos estuvieran ya programados, hasta que…

En la habitación principal, la reina de Kalipzo estaba apunto de dar a luz a su primer hijo, ella era hermosa, su nombre era Ayagna (muy parecido al del guardián de las puertas del infierno), este se lo había puesto su madre, quien era una poderosa hechicera, y le pareció perfecto, ya que Ayagna significa día en Yainiken antiguo y ella era de la luz. Ella era pálida, tenía los ojos verdes, y el cabello amarillo, sus orejas eran puntiagudas (lo había heredado de uno de sus padres que no era Yainiken).

Ayagna se hallaba posada sobre una cama, se veía muy débil, tenía a un equipo de especialistas en partos a su alrededor, sin embargo, estos solo se limitaban a mirar, dado que no podían interferir hasta que el bebe saliera a fuera. El parto Yainiken era por mucho, distinto al humano, ya que la criatura salía del cuerpo de su madre en forma de energía, luego se convertía en bestia (como lo mencione al principio), y había que estar muy preparados para que no se hiciera daño a si mismo.

El esposo de aquella mujer, se hallaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pues este nacimiento significa la llegada su sucesor, se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta. ¿Como sería aquel ser?, talvez sería de la luz, de la oscuridad, tal vez sería un lobo, o una ardilla, la criatura interior era muy importante, puesto que representaba su segunda forma, un animal débil, pensaba, seguramente sería una gran decepción para el.

La reina estaba ya apunto de terminar, sus ojos se cerraban como si estuviera muriendo, dejaba de aruñar las sabanas de la cama, como si algo le quitara las energías, derepente sus ojos se tornaron de un azul muy claro, y dejo de moverse. En ese momento de su pecho, salía algo parecido a una bola de energía, que se quedaba sobre ella, hasta salir por completo de su cuerpo, esa enorme esfera posada sobre aquella mujer, se revolvía, y parecía como si algo dentro de ella quisiera salir, derepente un símbolo se postro en aquel objeto, aquel símbolo, era el de Ayagness, que se apoderaba de aquella esfera y transformando así la mitad de esta de un color azul muy fuerte y la otra de uno claro, era obvio que esos colores significaban los signos de la luz y la oscuridad uniéndose para formar uno solo.

Después de ese impresionante suceso, la esfera se transformo en un poderoso dragón de oscuridad y luz, fue tan enorme que destruyo el techo para volar por los cielos tratando de salir de Kalipzo, en ese momento los especialistas y el rey reaccionaron, y transformándose en yainikens puros (su tercera forma), salieron del edificio para capturar al nuevo Yainiken.

El rey fue el primero encontrarlo, era un poderoso dragón, se veía un poderoso, pero gracias a que era tan solo un bebe, no fue de mucha dificultad para el calmarlo y volverlo a su forma humanoide.

El rey usando su poder psíquico, le hablo al pequeño con una voz que parecía tener eco-Hijo mío, eres un gran orgullo para nosotros, pronto te convertirás en un ser muy poderoso, y me sucederás como rey, es por eso que yo te amo.

El bebe al oír aquellas palabras bajo del cielo, y frente a su madre, aquel dragón iba transformándose poco a poco bajo una intensa luz, en un ser muy parecido a un humano, aquel bebe era hermoso, tenia los ojos de un azul cielo (representaban el día en su ser), su piel era muy pálida, y su cabello era negro, muy oscuro y brillante a la vez (representaba la noche). Y definitivamente era una niña, la más hermosa persona vista alguna vez. Ella tenía lo mejor de sus ancestros, poseía el control de los elementos, tenía poderes Youkai, y la valentía de sus tatarabuelos Hylianos.

La reina que ya había despertado, se sorprendió al ver la belleza de su hija, cayo de rodillas ante ella, miro a su madre y le sonrió, aquella mujer tomo a su hija en brazos, y al ver la marca de Ayagness en su brazo, soltó el llanto, la apretó fuerte, y con las lagrimas en los ojos, le dijo- Mi pequeña, no dejare que tu destino te aparte de mi.

El rey llego a la escena y le dijo a ella- Ya lo sabes…

La reina le miro con tristeza y aun con su pequeña entre sus brazos le dijo- No permitiré que ese destino azote la vida de mi hija.

Así que es niña, estoy seguro que nos orgullecerá- un silencio recorrió la habitación y prosiguió -déjame decirte que deseo de todo corazón que esto no fuera así- el rey apunto de llorar le dijo casi gritando- Daría mi vida por salvar a mi primogénito, una impotencia horrible inunda mi corazón…

Se acerco y tocando el cabello de su pequeña hija, abrazo a la reina. Entonces ella le dijo al oído-su nombre es Lapsai. El le sonrió a su joven esposa, y después la demás familia llego a conocer a su nuevo integrante.

Después de unos meses, cuando Lapsai apenas comenzaría su iniciamiento y diversos entrenamientos para convertirse en Ayagness (así de pequeños ya debían ser iniciados, puesto que sus vidas eran muy cortas), la pequeña se encontraba con su madre en un río, que estaba muy cerca del palacio real, su madre le hablaba de los grandes reinos, y las criaturas impresionantes que había, sentadas sobre una roca a la orilla de aquel río.

La reina le dijo-Mi pequeña Lipsy, más aya de nuestro reino se hayan los reinos vecinos, aya se encuentra tu abuelo y mi padre, estoy segura que pronto, cuando puedas entenderme te encantara escuchar sus historias.

Más aya de esa muralla se encuentra el mundo, al que nosotros llamamos común, yo jamás he salido de Kalipzo, por mi estado de salud(ella era muy enfermiza y débil a pesar de ser un Yainiken), pero dicen que es un mundo muy extraño, estoy segura que tu si podrás verlo…Ella seguía hablando, pero Lapsai se distaría con el correr del agua.

Lapsai, sin que su madre lo notara, por error le lanzo un hechizo, el cual la dejo inconciente, se alejo de su lado, y siguiendo el curso del río, se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

Ella vio un pez en el agua, que le pareció muy hermoso, entonces se arrojo hacía el, el pececito se fue siguiendo el agua en el río.

La niña no sabía que ocurría, pero podía sentir que algo le evitaba la respiración, y casi no podía moverse, en efecto, era el agua, la cual ahogaba a aquella criatura.

Lapsai podía sentir como su vida se escapaba.

En ese momento el poder de Ayagness despertó en Lapsai. Sintió como el poder recorría su pequeño cuerpo, entonces Lapsai se transformaba de nuevo en el poderoso dragón que había sido al nacer, y, como ahí no había nadie que se asegurara de que no saliera, Lapsai inconcientemente atravesó la barrera que separaba su mundo del otro.

El dragón sin rumbo, perdía fuerza, recorriendo los enormes espacios del universo vacío, hasta caer al mundo más cercano que encontró.

Se trataba de un mundo Shinigami, el suelo se veía infértil e inerte, como si estuviera muerto, los árboles totalmente secos y podridos por dentro, ese lugar definitivamente no era el más apto para un bebe.

Lapsai, sin más energía para seguir volando, y como aún era muy pequeña, cayó a la sombra de un árbol, y se quedo dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lapsai continuaba durmiendo bajo el árbol, cuando llegaban de entre el denso bosque dos shinigamis. Caminaban lentamente por el camino cercano al árbol donde ella se hallaba reposando. Ellos eran criaturas deformes y podridas (parecían hechos de cadáveres).

La mayoría de los shinigamis le temían a Ayagness, debido a que este, era el único capaz de tomar sus vidas. El se mostraba ante ellos como un ser de capa negra y larga, con amplias alas de ángel negras, sus manos al descubrirse de su bata eran pálidas con largas garras negras y el sello de Ayagness se hacía notar en la parte superior de esta. Su cara cubierta por algo parecido a un casco, que cubría uno de sus ojos con algo parecido a u lente rojo, y el otro brillaba de forma extraña, además su voz era un poco aguda y sombría. Un mínimo error por parte de ellos podía costarles la vida, puesto que Ayagness protegía a los humanos, si ellos parecían abusar de su poder como shinigamis, el no dudaría en destruirles. El iba a su mundo cada cierto tiempo para regular la situación y llevar alguna que otra alma al infierno.

Aún si ellos veían a Lapsai no le temerían, pues ella apenas era un bebe y tenía la apariencia de un humano, y si se llegaban a enterar que ella era Ayagness, probablemente tratarían de destruirla para evitar que les atacara en el futuro.

Los shinigamis hablaban de cosas poco relevantes, como sus trucos al apostar, cuantas manzanas habían comidos y otras cosas sin importancia.

Ellos no tardaron en notar la presencia de ella. Pero aun no lograban identificar de que criatura se trataba, ya que hallaban a una distancia bastante lejos como para poder notar que era aquello.

Uno de ellos dijo-Ryuk que es aquello que se ve bajo el árbol?

No lo se Gook, probablemente sea una piedra deforme- Le contesto el otro. Invadido por la misma curiosidad del primero, sin embargo, si se trataba de algo interesante, no estaría dispuesto a compartirlo.

Acerquémonos a ver, tal vez sea algo interesante- le contesto el primero.

Entonces el segundo dijo- No lo creo, no puede haber nada interesante en este mundo podrido- Rió y siguió caminando. Tratando de que el otro perdiera el interés.

Tienes razón, sería una perdida de tiempo, ya se. Mejor vamos apostar, ya verás que te gano todas tus manzanas-dijo creyente el shinigami.

Logrando su objetivo, el shinigami llamado Ryuk espero a que Gook se alejará, para ir a ver que se hallaba bajo el árbol.

Sigilosamente se iba acercando, hasta llegar al árbol. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una cría de humano (esa apariencia tenía).

Al verla, el rió y dijo- No puedo creer que un humano haya logrado llegar aquí, y para rematar un humano tan pequeño- rió un poco más y continuó – es un verdadero misterio el que hayas llegado a este mundo, nunca había odio hablar de un humano en el mundo shingami, yo tenía entendido que era imposible para ellos-dijo dirigiéndose a ella, quien estaba despertando de su siesta.

Entonces el shinigami le dijo- Ahora que debería hacer contigo?, tal vez podría comerte, nunca he probado a un humano, o tal vez solo te mate, jeje.

Lapsai abrió sus ojos, y miro a Ryuk. El la vio y sintió algo muy extraño, el jamás había visto una criatura tan hermosa, y le parecía bastante tierna, algo muy extraño, hasta el mismo se extraño de aquel sentimiento.

De pronto otros shinagamis llegaron y sorprendieron a Ryuk, el sentía un poco de miedo de que fueran a ver al bebe y quisieran comer o matarlo, por lo que rápidamente lo cubrió entre sus ropas para que no pudieran verlo.

Ellos le gritaron-Hey Ryuk, jajaja querías que nos fuéramos para poder ver tu? No es así, eres un tramposo- acercándose al lugar.

Ryuk les grito para que se alejaran- Jajajaja, no tienen de que preocuparse, parece que se trataba tan solo de una piedra deforme, como te dije antes gook, lo recuerdas?.

Ellos le respondieron- Bueno entonces por que no vienes para acá, así podremos seguir jugando.

Creo que me siento algo cansado, me quedare reposando aquí un momento- les respondió.

Como quieras, pero empezaremos sin ti- Dijeron.

Ellos se fueron de nuevo, y continuaron jugando a una distancia bastante amplia.

Ryuk se sentía muy extraño, incluso de aquello de acababa de hacer, acaso estaría protegiendo al bebe, ni el mismo lo podía creer, verse en la necesidad de tener que proteger a un humano.

El shinigami dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo al bebe- No lo entiendo, por que hice eso?, por que?, tu no eres especial para mi?.

El bebe bostezo y volvió a dormir, mientras que Ryuk se quedo contemplándolo, y esperando obtener la respuesta a sus anteriores preguntas.

Cuando Lapsai despertó, Ryuk aún se hallaba contemplándola, ella la sonrío, entonces el dijo- Me mira y solo sonríe, que acaso no le doy miedo?. Además se ve muy extraño para ser una cría de humano, tal vez sea otra cosa, pero que?.

Lapsai le miro de nuevo y rió, se acerco a Ryuk y mostrando sus filosos dientes de leche, mordió su mano.

Ryuk furioso quito la mano de su boca y le grito-Que te has creído mono!, no me toques!

Ella comenzó a llorar de una forma eufórica, tratando de calmarla, la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla lentamente, el bebe comenzaba a quedarse dormido otra vez.

Pero algo lo impidió, salto de sus brazos, luego se transformo en un minino de nueve colas, y salio corriendo (ella era capaz de transformarse en cualquier bestia, aunque no se tratara de su animal interior).

Ryuk se quedo más sorprendido, definitivamente no era un humano, pero aun así, era peligroso andar por ahí, pues aun como un animal podían tratar de matarlo.

Se apresuro para tratar de alcanzarla y lo logró, la atrapó, tratando de hacer que volviera a su primera forma, pero no pudo hacerlo, Lapsai aún seguía como un animal.

El dijo- No se que rayos eres, pero no dejare que los otros te encuentren, de eso si puedes estar seguro.

Lapsai se sentó y miro a Ryuk con una mirada cálida y con amor, como si le estuviera diciendo que ella también le quería.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Lapsai, que estaba despertando, se percato de que su pequeña no estaba consigo. Entonces miro hacía todos lados y noto que no se hallaba en ese lugar.

Ella llamo a su esposo para informarle de la situación. Después se transformo en un hermoso cisne gigantesco, y trato de encontrar a su hija (los yainikens tenían el poder de localizar cualquier cosa que tuviera alma).

Llegando el resto de la familia al lugar, todos usando para su poder para rastrear las almas, encontraron su rastro y le siguieron.

Todos convertidos en poderosas aves, tenían el símbolo Yainiken en la frente, una larga cola de plumas blancas y otros de plumas negras, lucian furiosos, y rápidamente se apresuraron a llegar.

Cuando se acercaban al mundo de los shinigamis, estos se sorprendieron, puesto que nunca habían visto algo, sin embargo, ellos solo vieron una gran estela de luz dirigiéndose hacía el bosque, y simplemente lo ignoraron.

Ryuk también se sorprendió, y más al notar que aquellas estelas de luz se dirigían hacía el, viendo más de cerca, pudo notar que se trataba de aves blancas y negras, que venían rápidamente, tomo al bebé y huyó de ahí, pero las aves ya habían llegado, y le fue imposible huir.

Llegando todas aquellas criaturas, se acomodaron en circulo alrededor de Ryuk (eran enormes), una de ellas dirigiéndose hacía el le dijo- Imprudente criatura, que osa perturbar la eterna tranquilidad que invade nuestro hogar, hurtando a la futura reina de Kalipzo, solo hay una forma de castigar este delito fatal, la pena de muerte.

Ryuk muy asustado dijo-Pero que les pasa aves, acaso están locas?, yo no he tomado ni robado a ninguna reina, yo solamente protegí a esta pequeña criatura que llego a este mundo en un momento inesperado, y aclaro, yo no la traje de ningún sitio, yo, simplemente la encontré bajo un árbol.

El rey, que era el ave más grande de todos dijo-Aún así, no hay forma de probarlo lo que dices, así que serás sentenciado a la pena de muerte.

La madre de la criatura, acercándose al rey le murmuro al oído algo, el rey parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que le decía su joven esposa, sin embargo, ella le convenció.

El rey dijo-La reina, conoce la manera para probar si en realidad paso lo que relatas.

La reina, aún como un cisne, se acerco a Ryuk y vio a través de sus ojos que todo lo que había dicho era totalmente verdad.

Entonces ella dijo- Si esta criatura protegió a nuestra futura reina, no veo por que deba ser juzgada por un crimen sin fundamentos, ya que acabo de probar a través de mi visión que lo que dijo es verdad.(la reina era la única capaz de ver la vida pasada de las personas)

El rey dijo furioso- no podemos dejarlo con vida, sabes que conoce ahora nuestro secreto, debe morir a toda costa.

La reina prosiguió- Aunque quisiéramos matarle, no podríamos, ya que olvidas que esta criatura es un shinigami, y la unica persona capaz de matarlo es…-la reina señalo a su hija y dijo- debemos dejar que el ayagnness le juzgue.

El rey furioso dijo- Acaso has enloquecido, no podemos dejar una tarea tan importante a ella, es tan solo un bebé.

La reina, relajada le dijo-Olvidas que ella es la única y verdadera Ayagness, así que, no puedes hacer nada, más que esperar que haga lo correcto.

Lipsy al ver aquellas aves, les pudo reconocer, y al ver que parecían atacar a su nuevo amigo. Ella se convirtió en dragón y se poso frente a ellos, como para retarlos y evitar que se le acercaran.

Los Yainiken se sorprendieron al ver aquella escena, puesto que ella trato de defenderlo.

Ryuk dijo- Así que eres Ayagness? Eee.

Ryuk, estaba atónito al ver eso también, y comenzó a llorar muy levemente por ver que una persona lo defendía.

La reina dijo- Parece que ella ya ha decidido.

El rey dijo- Supongo que no se puede hacer nada.

Entonces la reina tomo en sus brazos a su hija, y la arullo.

Bueno supongo que esta es la despedida-dijo Ryuk con una lagrima en el ojo.

Lipsi lo volteo a ver, y noto que le extrañaría.

Parece que le has tomada cariño cierto? Dijo la esposa del rey.

No, bueno, simplemente disfrutaba su compañía, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que se vaya.- Dijo Ryuk.

La reina sonrío y dijo-No te preocupes ella estará bien, vendrá a verte cada año para que puedas ser parte de su vida, creo que es lo que quieres y ella también lo desea.

Ryuk emocionado dijo- Enserio?, bueno sería genial…

Pero hay una condición, no debes revelar la apariencia de ella a nadie, ni a humanos ni a otros shinigami, pondrías en peligro nuestra existencia.- dijo ella.(De hecho la reina exageraba, no ocurriría nada, pero era solo para estar segura).

Ryuk dijo- nadie sabrá quien es, pueden confiar en mi- y aunque Ryuk era una persona de poca confianza, tenía muchos deseos de volver a verla por más tiempo, por lo que no haría nada que los pudiera perjudicar.

El rey y la reina tomaron a su hija, y volvieron a Kalipzo, junto con el resto de la familia que los había acompañado.

Ahí fue que Ryuk se quedo anhelando que aquel día llegara, cuando ambos, volvieran a encontrarse.

El tiempo paso rápido, Lapsai se volvía una chica cada vez más fuerte, como lo prometió cada año volvía a aquel mundo shinigami, para volverse a encontrar con Ryuk.

Su relación se volvía cada vez mas estrecha, para lapsai, Ryuk era como una madre (aunque fuera hombre n_n) ella le tenía mucho amor, a diferencia de los otros shinigami que les trataba como basura, y ellos le tenían pavor.

Lapsai había logrado ya vencer grandes enemigos, visito muchos sitios, las marcas de las batallas (emocionales) habían modificado su alma, además de su labor como ayagness, la había vuelto cada vez más oscura, y a la edad de 17 años, ya había terminado con su principal tarea, acabar con un ser que amenazaba a Kalipzo, ella lo logró sin mucho esfuerzo, pues se había vuelto demasiado fuerte a costa de sus propios sentimientos.

Ayagness ya convertida en una mujer, era definitivamente la mujer más hermosa que se haya visto, ella era muy delgada, delicada (solo lo aparentaba, puesto que era fuerte como una roca), de hermosos ojos azules, la piel pálida, y el cabello largo, negro y con un flequillo, además de tener una mirada perfecta, era muy amenazante y bella a la vez.

Pero tenía un pequeño problema con su apariencia, ella jamás se había considerado bonita, únicamente se veía poderosa. Y la posición en que se encontraba la hacía ser la persona a la que todos más temían. Sin embargo, una vez viajo a una dimensión, en donde su apariencia le causo muchos problemas, es pocas palabras fue "acosada por todos", esto le producía una horrible sensación de repugnancia, puesto que los seres asquerosos la deseaban. Ella jamás vio la posibilidad de que su belleza podría traerle cosas buenas, únicamente le traía seres repulsivos, y considero esta virtud como negativa para su propia persona.

Ella había tomado la impropia costumbre de cubrirse para ocultar su forma real cuando se encontraban con personas que no conocía. Se agarraba el pelo y se ponía una peluca blanca de pelo corto que cubría uno de sus ojos, una armadura de metal muy pesada, oculta bajo un traje negro, y un enorme saco también negro. Y unos gogles grises, en cierta forma, ella daba la impresión de ser un chico.

Su abuelo le había dado una piedra reveladora, esta le servía para ver que tan oscura era ya su alma, era una pequeña perla con el símbolo ayagness y de color morado y azul cielo, cada uno representaba un lado de ayagness, y mientras más oscura era su alma, la piedra el lado morado avanzaba un poco más, hasta volverse totalmente morada, entonces sería el momento en que tendría que morir.

Pero su abuelo había descubierto que mientras más buena era un Ayagness, más podía vivir, puesto que el lado morado iba más lento, pero con la fría actitud de Lapsai, la piedra estaba por completo morada,

Ayagness sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero esto nunca le había importado, ella sabía desde que era muy pequeña que no viviría mucho, pero que haría grandes cosas, su orgullo era tan grande, que morir era una pequeña parte de toda su vida aunque fuese tan corta, además ella sabía que todas las personas a las que amaba estarían bien aún después de su muerte, y que podrían superarlo rápido, en pocas palabras ya había cumplido su "misión" y no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo…

Bueno… eso pensaba en ese momento…


End file.
